Point Of Vie
by Seveya
Summary: recueil de drabbles. Série de POV. Titre provenant d'un jeu de mot débile et inter-idiomes. Je suis comme je suis…


_**Titre du bidule (fic) : **_Point Of Vie_**  
Biduleuse :**_ Seveya_**  
Disclaimer : **_Pas à moi.

_**Titre du machin (chapitre) : **_Ainsi (se) pensait Camus_**  
Rating du bidule :**_ K+ pour faire (très) large._**  
Genre du bidule : **_Général, une touche de friendship et une nanopincée de romance ?_**  
Notes de la biduleuse :**_ A la base, je ne devais pas écrire ce texte. À la base, je ne voulais pas publier ce texte. À la base, il devait essentiellement traiter de Milo. Et – à la base, toujours – le sujet principal devait être la capacité du Scorpion à faire couiner dans les chaumières… Résultat des courses, c'est en fait une réflexion, de ma part, sur Camus (fatalement y'a du Milo dedans, mais pas tant que ça, ou pas, en fait… raaah à vous d'voir !).  
Sinon, le titre du bidule, contient des parenthèses pour un max de significations et y'a un jeu de mots débile (oui, toujours, je reste ce que je suis) sur les verbes 'penser' et 'panser'. Vala c'était le pourquoi du comment du titre de ce bidule-ci. 'Doit rester des fautes, désolée, je ne les vois pas toutes.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il y avait des sujets sur lesquels Camus ne se penchait plus. Et il en existait bien d'autres pour lesquels il ne daignerait jamais réfléchir. Oui, exactement. Parce qu'il avait toujours été homme à vouloir comprendre les choses importantes, ou du moins, essentielles de son point de vue. Et surtout, il était homme à ne pas se disperser en futilités. Et même au delà du savoir en lui-même, le français aspirait à détenir la Vérité. En tout cas, la plus importante partie possible. C'est pourquoi, à peine âgé de cinq ans, il avait entrepris de commencer à vérifier les bases et les quelques axiomes qu'on lui avait déjà inculqués.

Les connaissances qu'il avait acquis seul, Camus ne les remit jamais en question.

En grandissant, il avait toutefois entraperçu le problème – risquer de faire fausse route – et, autant par orgueil que par paresse, il avait fermé les yeux. Avec une raison toute trouvée, aisément justifiable à son niveau. Les faits étaient là : il y avait toujours un moment où l'on arrivait à un point de départ. Un point où avant, il n'y avait rien. Rien à part suppositions, hypothèses, multiples possibilités et autres conjectures. Il y avait donc toujours un choix – délibéré ou non – à faire.

Le Verseau avait alors choisi de partir du fait que ses intuitions premières – et donc fermement ancrées en lui – qui donnaient les bases de ses raisonnements et pensées, étaient justes. Après tout, il y avait bien autant de chances qu'il ait tord que raison et surtout aucun moyen de départager. Mis à part la méthode empirique, et encore… De plus, de son point de vue bien entendu, il était plus constructif, pratique et agréable de prendre comme référence un point qui semblait vrai et par là même naturel. Oui, parfaitement.

Camus avait ainsi créé sa pensée : « J'estime avoir raison jusqu'à preuve du contraire. ». Cela avait eu des conséquences néfastes – pour ne pas dire désastreuses – sur sa 'sociabilisation'. Néanmoins, le jeune français n'en avait pas fait grand cas. Si ses collègues n'avaient pas compris son comportement, c'est qu'ils ne méritaient pas les titres de proches ou d'amis. Camus ne s'entourait pas de n'importe qui. Quitte à se retrouver seul. À la marge. Voire...jugé plus ou moins _injustement _hostile.

Ainsi était donc Camus : absolu.

Il avait fait de sa vie un exemple parfait. Se dégageant de la redondante obligation de justification de ses actes et pensées. Camus n'expliquait rien à autrui, excepté ses disciples puisque c'était justement là sa fonction, et encore… L'espion demeurait avare de mots – le langage ne lui semblant pas être le meilleur moyen de communication, ce dernier était bien plus approprié à la manipulation – il en allait de même des gestes et de diverses attentions.  
Il se faisait tout simplement modèle.

Il avait toujours mené les choses à leur accomplissement total. Et même peut-être au-delà.

Oui, sûrement. Sa mort face à Hyoga et puis surtout, l'Hadès.

Le Verseau n'hésitait pas. Il se savait capable d'ôter de son esprit les questionnements parasites, ne laissant ainsi place qu'à la voie qu'il s'était tracé. Sans peur ni regret. En total accord avec ce qu'il avait décidé au préalable.

Quoiqu'il fasse, Camus ne doutait pas. Car agir dans l'incertitude était pure folie. Autant pour autrui que pour soi-même.

Fort de sa démarche, le français se gargarisait intérieurement d'avoir la raison de son côté.

Et après les événements, lorsque tous furent enfin de retour au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, quand son esprit – à la faveur de la paix durable – eût le loisir de s'évader et de se poser sur ses collègues Chevaliers d'Or, il ne remarqua pas plus qu'il ne s'étonna de se dire que Milo du Scorpion était en tout point parfait.

FIN

* * *

Un autre texte un jour ou une nuit. (Ne prenons ni risques ni engagements)


End file.
